Behind the Ice
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Sailor Mercury is summoned to an ice covered building. When the ice gives way, she discovers old memories. Part Two of the Discovery Series


**Behind the Ice**

 **By Bashfulglowfly**

Mercury sat in the right seat as Zoicite flew the helicopter towards the base of Mt. Tsurugi. They had received a message that a building was found encased in ice. The Great Sleep had ended four years before, so the ice should have melted. They were lucky that that a crew of people surveying if historical sites had survived had gotten this far.

Zoicite found a clear spot and expertly landed the helicopter. They waited until the rotors stopped moving then got out. They were met by an Army Lieutenant who quickly saluted. "Sailor Mercury, Lord Zoicite welcome. I'm Lieutenant Akagi. My unit was the one sent when the survey crew called in the find. If you will follow me, it's about a half mile away."

Zoicite smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Please, lead the way."

The Lieutenant led the way into the forest with Mercury and Zoicite close behind. "Have you been able to ascertain what sort of building it is?" asked Mercury.

"No, ma'am. All we can tell is that it's a small building. We measured the ice and it's about seven meters by 9 meters."

Zoicite raised an eyebrow. "Small. An outbuilding perhaps?"

The Lieutenant shook her head. "We don't know. The survey crew has few records about this area. Just those of historical sites and landmarks." She pointed. "There. You can barely see it."

They entered the clearing and Mercury began to slowly walk around the ice encased building. Zoicite let her explore while he talked with the leader of the survey crew.

Mercury came around the side of the building and started walking towards Zoicite who met her halfway. She looked at him with troubled eyes and with a low voice, she spoke. "This is my ice. But I don't remember doing this. Why would I do this to a cabin so far from where I live?"

"Well, to answer the mystery, it looks like we need to get inside. Can you break the ice?"

The look she shot him was expressive and he grinned at her as she raised her hands then made a pulling motion. The ice began to crack with a sharp report that echoed across the hills. More cracks followed then suddenly the ice cascaded to the ground and melted quickly away.

Mercury looked at the uncovered cabin and gasped. "I…I know this place!" She lunged for the door. "FATHER! FATHER!"

Zoicite, despite the horror he suddenly felt, was faster and grabbed her before she could enter. Mercury fought him, trying to get away. Zoicite barked at the Lieutenant "Search the building!"

"Sir!"

Mercury screamed as the Lieutenant entered then began to weep. Zoicite pulled her close and pushed her head against his shoulder. He sincerely wished that he had Jadeite's power of illusion. He didn't want people to see Mercury in this state.

The Lieutenant exited the building. "Sir, ma'am…there is no one inside."

Zoicite hoped for the Lieutenant's sake that she meant living or dead because if there was any form of a corpse inside that upset Mercury, he was going to have her head on a platter.

Mercury dried her tears and stepped away from Zoicite but she still clung to his hand.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Yes. This was one of the places where my father would stay and paint after he left mother and me. I received a postcard once with it painted on the back."

They walked through the open door and into the cabin. It was small. Just one room but it was remarkably preserved. A small kitchen that was nothing more than a couple of cabinets, a small refrigerator, sink and a double burner stove. There was a bed, at little bigger than a cot, that was perfectly made, waiting for someone to pull back the bedding, climb in and go to sleep.

But what caught the eye were the dozens of paintings that leaned against the walls and spread out toward the center of the room. Mercury carefully picked one up and turned it around. It was an oceanscape. She stared at it for a moment then softly spoke. "My father painted this." She pointed to the lower right hand corner. "That's his signature there."

Zoicite rested his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

Mercury put down the first painting and began looking through others as Zoicite watched. After looking for several minutes at the various stacks, she pulled one out and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Ami?" Their personal names were rarely spoken in public but this time Zoicite felt it was necessary.

Mercury turned the painting around. The subject was a little girl, obviously Ami around five years old. She was sitting on a rock by a stream with her hands extended and small waterspouts were dancing across the surface of the water.

"Baby."

"I remember this. I thought it was a dream but I remember doing this." She looked at Zoicite. "Father saw it but he never said anything."

Zoicite reached out and cupped her cheek. They both understood why her father didn't say anything. And they thanked him for it. "Do you want to take this one with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Zoicite turned to the door. "Lieutenant?"

"Sir?" The Lieutenant appeared in the doorway.

"Call your superior and have someone sent here who knows how to pack paintings for transport. After they're packed, have them sent to the Palace."

"Yes, sir!"

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

The pair left the small cabin and walked back to the helicopter. Mercury held onto the painting with both hands. She said nothing while she secured the painting in the back seat. She didn't speak until they were in the air flying back to the palace.

"I knew. Somehow, I knew those paintings were there. Why don't I know where he is?"

"I don't know, darling."

"I know we've been running around trying to get things settled but perhaps it's time for a proper census."

"I think you're right."

They flew without speaking for several minutes, then:

"The Mizuno Yusuke Exhibition – Behind the Ice."

"I think that's perfect."


End file.
